


Prelude

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: AU, First Meeting, M/M, Pinto Bar Secret Santa 2014, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach gets dragged to a wedding and mopes. He gets free alcohol though, so that's great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriRainbowitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/gifts).



> To Klayn: I'm so sorry for being late, but here it is!! I'm not sure whether this is quality enough to make up for my tardiness, but I had fun writing it, I hope you'll like it too. 
> 
> Disclaimer: No, I don't know them. Lies, all of this.

There was white everywhere.

Zach rubbed absently at his forehead and tugged at his black tie constricting his neck. It is a cool night out, however, and he thanked god for small mercies under his breath. The sweet swelling of Bach’s Prelude in G played out into the wide field, quiet under the chattering of the wedding guests at different tables. Absentmindedly, he touched the plain cream card of the wedding invitation he had placed on the table earlier.

He occupied an entire table all to himself, which was understandable; he hadn’t moved to socialise with anyone else since arriving two hours before. In fact, he was pretty sure he knows none of the guests here. He picked up his champagne and took a unrefined gulp, and winced a little at the rush of bubbles down his throat. Zach was bored out of his mind, and none too willing to mingle with the others.

Internally, he blamed his brother for dragging him along to this. It was the wedding of Joe’s colleague’s third cousin or something as equally ridiculous, and Zach wouldn’t have needed to attend if his date hadn’t ditched. None too surreptitiously, he stared at his watch and squinted out onto the clearing where he was /sure/ his brother disappeared off to. It was precisely 7.34 in the evening, and he resisted the urge to gorge himself on the free alcohol.

As if on cue, he belt a heavy tap on his right shoulder and shuddered under the force of it.

“Joe, you’re drunk.”

He turned around and was met with the grinning visage of his brother with a high flush on his cheeks. _Yep_ , he thought. _Drunk._

“What are you mooning around for, bro? Throwing yourself a little pity party here.”

Zach picked up his glass and drained the rest of the champagne for fortitude.

“I was just wondering, _oh_ , when we’ll be able to leave. Not soon, as far as I’m seeing.”

Joe frowned, and pulled out a chair to sit next to him. “What’s got you so upset?”

Zach shifted a little to the side and leaned his head back against the chair. “Nothing much. Just that I got dumped.”

“And this is just rubbing it into your face?”

“A little bit,” he replied dryly. “But that thing between us would have never worked out anyway. Matter of time, really.”

There was a moment of silence, before Joe stood up suddenly. Before he could say anything, however, he got pulled out of his seat unceremoniously. “Straighten out your jacket, Zach. I’m going to introduce you to the bride.”

Said man coughed under his breath, but complied anyway. “In case you forgot, I’m gay, she’s married.”

Joe just rolled his eyes and strode into the clearing. Zach followed close behind, and made sure to pluck a flute of champagne off a passing waiter’s tray. It wasn’t hard to spot the bride, even with the crowd. Even though her back was to them, the customary white of her dress made it very clear that she was the one, anyway. She was conversing with a man standing at her side, and Zach quietly raised his eyebrows at the snug fit of fabric across the man’s ass.

“Katie! Hope I’m not interrupting anything; I’m back.”

The bride turned around, eyes lighting up in humour. “Hey, Joe.” Noticing Zach standing at his side, she added: “Who’s that with you?”

Zach snapped out of his trance and peeled his eyes away. “I’m Zach, Joe’s brother.” He extended a hand for a shake. “Congratulations, by the way.”

Katie smiled, and looped her arm around her conversation partner. “Thank you. This is Chris, my brother.”

He restrained from physically running away from her knowing look. Chris may have been impressive from the back, but from the front he made Zach want to weep. He knew his mouth was hanging open a little, from the amused stare he got from his brother, but never mind that. A rush of red crawled up the collar of Chris’ shirt, and Zach tore his eyes away from it to stare at the aquamarine of his gaze.

“Hi,” he said, and _Jesus_  his voice did things to Zach’s spine. “I’m Chris.” Zach took another sip of his champagne and shook the proffered hand. It was warm and large, and he melted just a little bit more.

“I’m Zach. Its very nice to meet you.”


End file.
